The Allies (Michael Dugan)/Civilopedia
The Allies About Red Alert 2 Red Alert 2 is the second installment set in the Red Alert Universe of the Command & Conquer series. Nearly two decades after the Soviet Union was first defeated, it once more sparks a global war, equipped with exotic new technologies and renewed ferocity. About the Allies The Allies, otherwise known as the Allied Forces or the Allied Nations, are a military alliance consisting of America, Germany, Great Britain, France, and Korea during the Third World War. The Allied emblem is a silver-and-blue triangle pointed downwards, with a sliver bird-of-prey. The organization was formed in 1946, primarily to deal with Soviet aggression against any first or second world powers and uphold the ideals defined in the World Association of Nations. As such, Soviet Premier Romanov despises the Alliance and inevitably launched a full scale invasion against the centre of its operations at the Pentagon. Michael Dugan Biography Dugan was elected president prior to the Third World War. When the Soviet Union attacked the USA, Dugan attempted to persuade Soviet Premier Alexander Romanov to call off the attack. When this failed the president ordered a nuclear counterstrike. The counterstrike failed to materialize due to Yuri''s manipulation. Early in the war Soviet forces captured Washington D.C. and built a Psychic Beacon near the White House. Most of the population in the area, including Dugan and General Benjamin Carville, were brought under Soviet control. During this time Dugan called upon Americans to accept Soviet rule. Unaffected Allied forces counterattacked quickly. The Washington D.C. Psychic Beacon was destroyed and a liberated Dugan was evacuated to Canada. Personality Dugan''s most outstanding characteristic was his sense of optimism. He was rarely known to jump to negative conclusions, even when the circumstances were dire. When General Benjamin Carville first informed him of the coming Soviet invasion, referring to it as a "situation," Dugan''s first response was "how bad can it be, Ben?" Dugan then demonstrated the same optimism when he contacted Russian Premier Romanov, kindly asking him "what''s going on over there, Alex?" It was only when Dugan received printed intel of the coming invasion that he finally showed anger, accusing Romanov (justly) of breaking their Alliance without provocation. Dugan was not naive however. While he was slow to take violent action, this was due to peaceful character, not ignorance. He would take violent action if necessary, but only when all peaceful channels were rendered unusable. Unique Components Prism Tank Einstein's prism tech on wheels. Provides accurate long range fire support that can level buildings and armies alike. However it can only operate with a line of sight, and will struggle with obstacles in the way. Aegis Cruiser The Aegis Crusier is the pinnacle in when it comes to air defense. Its heat-seekers are very potent and have incredible range and accuracy, meaning any aircraft will find it hard to approach. Its multiple missile batteries allows for continuous fire, creating no-fly zones wherever it goes. Chronosphere The Chronosphere was a mass teleportation device developed by the Allies during the Second World War. Albert Einstein was a notable contributor to the Chronosphere''s design, removing its previous dangerous side effects of chrono vortex, loss of personnel in transport vehicles etc, whilst making it more powerful than before. Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:United States Category:Civilopedia Entries